moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ritchard Elric
Ritchard Allen Elric is a Knight of the Silver Hand, Patriarch of House Elric and faithful Paladin to the Church of the Holy Light. He currently resides in both Stormwind and his Barony of Kingsburg. He is often found in Stormwind leading the Stormwind Chapter of the Silver Hand. Appearance Ritchard is tall and stands at an impressive 6-feet-4 inches of height coupled with a healthy 238 lbs. of weight. His physique remains toned and strong, from a life of farming and training in heavy armor. A short, thick mane of golden hair sits atop his head matched by a thin, neatly kept beard on his face. His eyes are a piercing shade of blue with small golden 'flecks' in his iris' that seem to intensify in color during times of great emotion. His face remains otherwise free of scars and damage as does a majority of his body as heavy armor has served him well. Personality Ritchard is an intense but quiet young man in most circumstances. His patience is remarkable for one of his age but is often beset by stubbornness. His clarity and insight into warfare and his ever standing commitment to the Church have earned him the Exemplar of Protection. Early Life Ritchard Allen Elric was born in southeastern Westfall to Matthias and Bethany Elric, a Paladin of the Silver Hand and Priest of the Church. Both were prominent community figures and renowned in their respective arts. They had chosen Westfall as their home to sustain a farm and help support the local communities that were starving and poor but also for the peace and quiet that came with the seclusion of their home. At an early age Matthias began to train Ritchard to wield a mace and a shield and would eventually train him to fight in an old, battered armor he'd used during his early years with the Order. Ritchard proved to be as capable at his age as his father had been and it was during these years that the path before him was seemingly set in stone. Westfall for all its beauty and seclusion was not without lawlessness. Despite the family's attempts to feed the poor, there was a great uprising for several years. During which the Defias chose to strike and indeed did. They swept through the countryside pillaging every farm they encountered but would have no such luck when they reached the Elric estate. Matthias and his wife repelled each attack leaving the Defias angrier after each time. Finally one evening while the family slept, the Defias struck. Killing both Matthias and Bethany in one fell swoop. Ritchard, at the time, had been sent off to Stormwind to be evaluated by a family friend in the Silver Hand. It was here he'd receive the news of his parents' passing and return to bury the only living family he'd had. During his return, Ritchard was able to gather the belongings of his parents and in doing so find his father's old tabard. It would serve as a reminder for what he was to become and be worn every day until the day he died. The Silver Hand Shortly after leaving the estate of his parents, Ritchard would come to Stormwind in pursuit of becoming a Knight. And during his pursuit he would be introduced to members of the Order of the Silver Hand. Pledging his loyalty to the Light and to the Silver Hand, he was then inducted as a member. And with time he was able to catch the eye of the former Grand Master of the Stormwind Chapter, Tenevus Stromheart, and the two would be paired together as squire and knight. It was to be a tumultuous pairing. As the guardsman and loyal squire he did all that he could to prove his worth time and time again. These duties carried him well above and beyond the normal call of duty as he performed beyond expectation and would not waiver in his commitments to the Light and to the Silver Hand. And then the day came and Ritchard was knighted. The day would mark the beginning of a long journey which in the end would take him to the highest honor known to be awarded to a knight - becoming a Master Paladin. It was a position Ritchard cherished and found great honor in carrying the title. But as all good things must come to an end, his service to the Stormwind Chapter would, too. For a time. Much to his dismay, Ritchard began to see a corruption forming within the Chapter. And as time progressed he would carefully follow the trail finding that it lead to its Grand Master, Tenevus Stromheart. Disheartened, Ritchard would begin to not only question the Chapter but his own existence, fearful that he'd been lead astray and was no longer worthy of carrying the title of Master Paladin. In the end it was because of this that Ritchard would resign from his station, step down as a Paladin and return to Westfall to be with his wife, Adele, and children at the time. Tragedy After his departure from knighthood, Ritchard returned to Westfall with his beloved, Adele Myrtelle Elric and their two children. Together and in similar fashion of his parents, the two were able to restore the Elric estate and reestablish the farm for charity purposes. They were well known and respected throughout the community for their donations of coin and food to the charities in the area. But the two retain much more than just the respect of others, it brought their small family a happiness and joy that few other things could match. On a frosty, cold morning in November, Ritchard left the estate to go boar hunting with a friend. The two day journey took them from the countryside deep into the mountains just south of the estate. Upon his return home, however, he'd be greeted with a horrific site - the estate in ashes. Frantically he searched and searched through the ash and cinders until finally uncovering them in their beds. Their passing had been during the sleep and it was later ruled that smoke inhalation had killed them, not the fire. But this brought Ritchard only a brief comfort for now - and again - he was alone. Several months later Ritchard would return to Stormwind. If not out of sheer boredom, for the simple fact that he could no longer stand the silence of his own home. Stormwind Silver Hand Having returned to Stormwind, he was convinced by a dear friend to return to the Silver Hand as a knight-errant and serve independently. And so he did. But the more and more he watched the more it became evident that the Chapter he'd once served was no long in control of itself. And so Ritchard avoided them at every twist and turn so as to avoid the drama, politics and corruption that came with. And then the day came that the Grand Master, Tenevus Stromheart, was excommunicated and his respective order finished. The Church has finally taken a stand against the corruption and so the Chapter as people knew it was no longer in service to the Church. But as one thing came to an end, another began. In its absence, a void had been left - one that the Church demanded be filled. And so under new leadership and with a bright, promising feature, a new Stormwind Chapter was formed. And Ritchard, eager to serve once again, was afforded membership as one of the Founders. After the death of the Highlord Fredereck Haltring, Ritchard was voted in to serve in the station. And it is here he remains. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Alteraci Category:Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand